


i see (that i'm icy)

by ecrires



Series: automatic [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, set during stick or switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrires/pseuds/ecrires
Summary: miyeon returns from casa amor to find that lucas has coupled up with someone else, and the last thing she wants is for everyone to see that her world is collapsing in on itself.





	i see (that i'm icy)

**Author's Note:**

> for the lucas girls like me who had been with him since day 9 and were disappointed with the dialogue options after stick or switch.

Everyone’s looking at her now.

_This is my cue_, Miyeon thinks rather bitterly. This is when she’s supposed to kick up a fuss. She’s done her homework, knows what everyone is desperate to see. She’s meant to throw a tantrum at the sight of Lucas walking in with another girl in tow, living proof of his disloyalty. This is when she gives the audience what they want – a reaction so explosive that it makes it on the front page of The Sun.

It’s what everyone would expect from her, anyway. Miyeon is well-tuned to what the others think of her. Perhaps it’s her own fault. She had been instructed prior to entering the Villa, to present a version of herself that would leave people talking. It had all been a part of the game – at least, that’s what her publicist had told her.

(_“Give them all a good show. Make the public talk about you, make them love you, and you’ll reap the benefits once you’re out.”_)

Maintaining a bright disposition amidst the constant barrage of everyone else’s drama hadn’t been easy. She would’ve preferred to not be branded as the Villa loudmouth when that seemed so far removed from her actual personality. But that hadn’t mattered at first. It had all been a part of strategy, if she could even call it that.

The show seemed like a bit of fun, when Miyeon had signed up for it. A way for her to promote her rising music career, while enjoying a free holiday with a group of fit boys and girls. And that’s been all there was to it.

Until Lucas. Lucas, with whom she’s shared her most authentic moments in the Villa thus far, even if it hadn’t started that way.

Before Lucas, before even joining the show, all Miyeon could do was float. Because lately all of the people had started tasting exactly the same and every conversation seemed indistinct from one another. And Lucas had been _exciting_, a welcome disruption to the boredom she had hoped entering the show would eradicate. Exactly what she had been looking for. Amidst all the grafting and their playful interactions, something _more _had bloomed and left her totally blindsided. A week can feel like a year inside the Villa and she had been a fool to think that she could keep Lucas close, despite the time they shared.

So maybe Miyeon’s a little emotionally constipated and it’s taken her until now to realise that this isn’t _fun_ anymore. Because Lucas is with someone else and she’s standing alone, her blood running cold at the sight of him with another girl on his arm. And she feels like the world’s biggest fool because here she is, only realising at that moment that playing games with one’s heart will never amount to any good. She should’ve known that no matter how fun it seemed; the show wanted her heartbreak, her humiliation. She should’ve known better than to get attached. Especially in this place.

They’re still watching.

It would be so easy to give in to the layers of hurt and anger coursing through her body. They would certainly expect it from her anyway. But for once, Miyeon didn’t feel like putting on a performance – or at least, not the kind that everyone wants to see.

She smiles thinly, something akin to hurt varnishing her eyes before she fixes her gaze.

“I’m happy for you.”

A smear of bittersweet satisfaction in her chest disperses as she watches her words register on the couple’s faces. They’re shocked. So are the other islanders, from the way they seem to look at one another in shared confusion. _They really had expected me to blow up_, she thinks.

“You are?” Lucas asks and she wonders if he can tell that it’s a front. That she’s already been hurt and the only thing she can do now is hold herself up and pretend that the he hadn’t just delivered a blow that had knocked the breath out of her.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She finally snaps, and Lucas seems to shrink under her gaze. “I’m not going to be angry if you think you’ve found the one.”

For a moment, it feels like it’s just the two of them. She watches as his eyes widen. Lucas takes a step back, as if her words had hit him like a freight train. Miyeon feels sick. She’s conscious of how her chest starts to feel tighter, but she tries to push on.

“I’ve got to say, I didn’t expect you to be so cool with this.” Lucas pauses. “I don’t really know what to say about that. You’re a better person than I am, Miyeon. I know I’d be raging if the tables were turned.”

She hides a sneer at the comment, quashing the surge of rage burning her insides and plastering a placid smile instead.

“This is Blake, by the way.”

Miyeon catches a whiff of Blake’s perfume as the other girl steps forward to greet her. She seems sincere in her sentiments and the more rational part of Miyeon’s brain, knows that Blake did she what she had to in order to ensure she stayed in the Villa. Just like Priya had done earlier in the game and just like what Miyeon would’ve had she been in the same position. Same as Hope, or Lottie, or Chelsea. Maybe she and Blake would even get along; if by some miracle, she’s able to couple up with someone else and avoid being sent home.

The thing is, Miyeon is genuinely under the assumption that she’s a forgiving individual. She’s not fond of holding grudges. While she has her moments of pettiness, she’d much rather let bygones be bygones if plausible.

But then Chelsea makes an offhand comment, drawing a comparison between the two girls, and perhaps Miyeon’s long surpassed the threshold level for how much bullshit she can take tonight.

“She’s nothing like me.” She snaps, immediately regretting it when Chelsea shrinks back.

Blake frowns. “Don’t compare me to Miyeon. I’m not one of these girls who has to try all the time just to look good. That isn’t Lucas’s type either. I know Miyeon has been trying so hard the whole time, and all I did was be myself.”

The silence that follows is heavy and slightly awkward. And Miyeon?

Miyeon is raging.

She wants nothing more than to wear her fury like armour, wants to give in and allow it all to spill out. But she’s too conscious of everyone’s eyes, of the cameras, of the audience watching. So, she fights it off, and closes herself off. She feels the corners of her mouth twitch.

“If this is you being yourself, then maybe you should be trying harder.” She smirks, humour embedded in her tone, but anyone could tell that there’s something amiss. Spite coats her words, and she can taste the poison on her lips. Because Blake hit a nerve and Lucas isn’t saying anything and everyone’s still bloody _looking_; and Miyeon can’t erase the hurt she feels and all she can think about is how she wants others to hurt too.

The smile she’s maintained finally melts into a glare and she _hopes _that Blake feels like an ant beneath her gaze. “I would never slag another girl off. Especially someone I’ve known for all of five minutes. Either you’re on an ego trip or you’re more insecure than you realise. Either way, it’s not a good look. And if that’s really Lucas’s type, then maybe I didn’t know him as well as I thought I did.”

There are audible gasps amidst the other islanders, but Miyeon keeps her eyes on Blake, watching as the emotions bubble up inside of her until the other girl looks towards Lucas before setting her gaze to the ground. She starts to fidget, as she must still feel Miyeon’s glare on her.

Miyeon should feel some petty triumph over making the other feel small, but it does nothing to diminish the pain in her chest.

Her words seem to – finally – call the others to action. Bobby situates himself between the two girls, ever the peacemaker. She doesn’t realise that Priya is standing beside her until she feels the other squeeze her hand.

“You’ve got some nerve!” Lottie snarls, a manicured finger pointed in Blake’s direction. “Who even are you? You should be thanking Chelsea for even thinking that you’re anything remotely like Miyeon.”

Miyeon swallows. She knows what it’s like to be on the other end of Lottie’s righteous anger. She closes her eyes. Her head is pounding, and she briefly thinks that maybe being sent home wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Lottie, it’s fine.” She says before anything else can escalate. “Let’s just leave it.”

Fatigue finally seeps into her bones as the anger melts away, only to leave behind the ache.

She avoids Lucas’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first instalment of my lucas x mc series! let me know which moments from the game you want me to write about. the next oneshot will take place during day 18. i may write for my other playthroughs as well but ngl, villa!lucas is my main priority. 
> 
> **talk to me**
> 
> [tumblr](https://litgpop.tumblr.com)


End file.
